


【授翻】A Remedy for Love 爱情灵药

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Venezia | Venice, Will Graham Finds Out
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: 汉尼拔带威尔去了威尼斯。意志与梦想的续篇，你可能会想先看那一部。————————————————————————这篇是emungere的A Remedy for Love译作。如果喜欢请给原作留下kudos！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Remedy for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668461) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



‘“治疗爱的创伤唯有加倍去爱。”——索罗。

*  
威尔踏进歌剧院里响着回声的男盥洗室。汉尼拔正站在洗手池旁等着他，双手紧握放在背后。这个房间除了他以外，没有其他人了。音乐随着他们开门一起进入了这里，低沉，却缓缓升起。

“我当时并不认为你是认真的。”威尔说到。

“《波西米亚人》不是我最喜欢的歌剧。并且，我相信某些实验还是很值得去做的。”

“我不太确定——”威尔停顿住并吞咽了一下。汉尼拔的手放在他的胸膛上，而这仅仅一次的碰触就足够说服他。“我已经得到了实验结果。”

“你已经得到了。”汉尼拔喃喃地说，“并且你知晓我的情况。那么，这就是一个要求了？”

“你说过——”

“我说过我会在你身上闻到的。”

威尔急促地点点头。他让汉尼拔占领他的臀部，带领他后退至最大的一个隔间里，然后在他们身后关上了门。

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔轻声问道，“在这种情况下，使用安全套会是一个更明智的决定。如果不用的话，你会变得非常凌乱。”

“我想要…我确定。”

“你想让他们知道吗？”汉尼拔将他按在墙上，并将他托住，双手放在他的肩膀之上，脸颊紧紧相贴，炽热的呼吸喷在他的脖侧。“暴露癖其实深埋在你的身体里？”

“这不是——我不是。上帝啊。”威尔低下头，把额头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。“我真的不想让他们知道，但是……”

“但是你喜欢这个想法。”汉尼拔转过身，威尔手撑在墙上在汉尼拔解开裤子的时候支撑住自己。“他们越将你视为我的所有物，你就越喜欢这个想法。”

威尔没有否认。

汉尼拔用两只手指划过他的小洞。他的呼吸因为滑腻的触感而颤抖了，“威尔——”

威尔将自己向后挪，好吞下他的手指。他的身体已经扩张好了，并且渴求着它。他当时一只脚踩着浴缸的边缘，早就将自己扩张好了。在淋浴之后，穿上燕尾服之前。

汉尼拔空闲的那只手现在正紧抓着他的臀部。“你说你当时并不认为我是认真的。”

威尔回头看向汉尼拔，“我从来不真的了解你。我想做好准备。以防万一。”

汉尼拔的触摸离开了他的身体，然后他听到了一声拉链拉开的声音。几秒钟以后，汉尼拔将一只手放到他背后，将他固定住，与此同时把自己的阴茎推进威尔的身体中。威尔呻吟着，他习惯在汉尼拔的卧室，或者是在他偏僻的房子里。呻吟声在瓷砖之中不断回响，他咬住嘴唇。

“我更喜欢听到你的声音。”汉尼拔说。

“你会喜欢让别人也听到我的声音吗？”

汉尼拔俯下身，用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，“我能想到一些更糟的事。”

“我以为你会——”他停下发出一声喘息，汉尼拔将自己抽出再撞进他的身体里，“操。占有欲更强一点的。或者至少你会担心我们被扔出去。”

“当你不能展示什么东西的时候，那么得到它还有什么乐趣吗？”汉尼拔对着他耳语道。他站直身体，更紧地握住威尔的臀部。“扶好你自己。”

汉尼拔在他自己狠狠插入之前，几乎没给威尔足够的准备时间，这让威尔的脚滑到了地面上，他的手也在冰冷的瓷砖上打滑。不停地猛刺、震动、深入、拔出时发出的声音既让威尔感到羞愧，又让他感到兴奋。

他咬住指关节，闭上了眼，小臂和太阳穴撑在墙壁上。“我真的是什么你用来展示的东西吗？”

“你是我拥有的所有东西里，最动人的那一件。”

“哦，上帝。汉尼拔——”

门外，清晰的女高音歌声比低沉的音乐更响。汉尼拔将威尔的身体拉起来，靠在他的胸膛上，并对着威尔轻声耳语，他的话绕过了音符钻进威尔的耳朵里。“穿上让我心悦的衣服，允许我对你的身体做我喜欢做的事。几分钟后，我们会回到幕间休息的人群中，而你身上会带有性和我的精液的味道。”

威尔发出一声呻吟，伸手握住他的老二，他的裤子滑落到大腿一下。“等我们回到家以后，你必须再操我一次。你必须那么做。”

汉尼拔对着他的臀部奋力耕耘，短浅地冲刺着，研磨着威尔的身体。“你还会需要它吗？即使在这次之后？”

“是的，操，我需要它。我需要你，求你了，汉尼拔——”

“如果我现在停下，明天你工作的时候仍然会感觉到。”

“你最好别那么做。”

“你想要更多吗？”

“我总是要不够你。”这是真的，甚至有时候他们把一下午的时间都花在了床上，淹没在对方的爱抚里。甚至有时候他会觉得自己被汉尼拔的存在和关注浸透了，到了某种令他如痴如醉的程度。他曾经渴望着独处。如今与人相伴是完全崭新的体验。他想这对于汉尼拔来说也一定是崭新的。

“那么你就会得到它。你可以得到所有你想要的，威尔。在我能力范围之内的任何东西，我都会给你。”

这让威尔摸索着汉尼拔的手，同时从牙缝里呻吟着。一个危险的，柔和与情欲的混合感受填满了他的胸膛。他知道汉尼拔是认真的。所有东西。“只有你。”他说道。

汉尼拔用手臂环住威尔的胸腹，缓慢地操弄着他，就好像他们只身二人在床上、前面还有一整个晚上的时间供他们消磨一样。汉尼拔在他耳畔低语，轻抚，在喉咙那里留下一串温柔的吻。

威尔高潮了，就像是溢满的水坝缓缓溢出一样不可避免，而不是像爆炸的混凝土那样充满毁灭。汉尼拔将他固定在边缘的时间太久了，他现在感觉自己和没骨头一样。汉尼拔射进他的体内的时候，他几乎浑身颤抖。

他们一起摇摆着身体。威尔将全身倚在汉尼拔身上，好让他将他们打理成还算干净体面的样子。当他们拉上拉链并扣上纽扣的时候，汉尼拔试着梳理威尔的头发，他们依旧在缠绵。汉尼拔抚上他的脸颊——今晚威尔再一次刮了胡须——然后亲吻了他。威尔紧紧靠在他的怀里。他的手环绕在汉尼拔的腰上。他感受着他呼吸的起伏，胸膛扩张、收缩，频率还是有一点过快。

“我可以向你求一个人情吗？”汉尼拔说。

“你可挑了一个好时机。”

“一个很大的人情。”他把头靠向威尔的脖颈。他的牙齿在威尔的脖子上刮蹭着。

威尔颤栗了一下。“你胜率挺大的。是什么？”

“当我们去威尼斯的时候，让我为你收拾行李。”

“你说什么？”

汉尼拔的注意力依旧在威尔的脖颈之上，轻柔地吻和小口地咬着。“我不是指你的私人物品，当然不是，我指的是衣物。让我来选择。或者说等我们到那里的时候，让我给你买你需要的东西。”

威尔盯着对面的墙。他的脑中立刻出现了数十条回复的话语。

汉尼拔撤开身子并盯着他。“如果你在犹豫是因为这让你感到不舒服，那么你当然应该拒绝。但是如果这是因为你认为你不应该——”

“行。”威尔说道，“行，好吧。那就这么做吧。”

汉尼拔在他的嘴上印下一个猛烈又迅速的吻。“谢谢你，威尔。”

“你不应该为允许你给我买东西，而感谢我。”

“但是我依旧对此心怀感激。”汉尼拔竖起头听着乐声。“很快就到中场休息的时间了。”

“你会后悔错过这部剧吗？”

“我认为让我后悔任何与你一起做的事情，都是极其困难的。”

“那么这就是一个肯定的答案了。十分的打分制的话，你会给几分？”

“5分。也许6分。我想你可能会喜欢这个。”

“我看过租借来的光碟①。”

汉尼拔冲他缓慢地眨了下眼，眼睛比前一秒睁得隐约的大了那么一点。“我几乎不知道该先从那句话中的哪个部分开始聊起。你喜欢它吗？”

“不算喜欢。我不喜欢音乐剧。”

他们踏出洗手间的门，热烈的掌声让他们意识到上半场已经结束了。

“你是在哪种情况下去看的？”

“我当时在与人约会，不管你相不相信。她想去看，于是我买了票。”

“我相信你与她的往来一定并不长久。”

威尔咬住嘴唇阻止一声呻吟溢出。“你就是这么自命不凡。”

“你刚刚承认了你不喜欢这场剧。”

“我同样也不热衷于歌剧。其实这两个没有什么区别，都有一堆人穿着华丽的衣服在舞台上站一圈，然后毫无理由地开始唱歌。”

“你会这么说的原因只是想激怒我。”

“我会这么说是因为我说的是对的。激怒你只能算是附加分。”

他们走到休息室，汉尼拔的手轻柔但坚定地放在威尔的后背上。他已经习惯了后背上的触感，就像他已经习惯了汉尼拔的存在一样。他到了那种“如果这两者有任何一个不在，他在闲暇时间就会自动罢工”的程度。独自一人在清晨淋浴的时候。在上课的时候。走在泥泞的地里遛狗的时候，汉尼拔肯定不会欣赏这件事，无论他说他有多么地想尝试做一下。

休息厅里的酒保已经备好了他们的酒。一杯苏格兰威士忌给威尔，一杯香槟给汉尼拔。这让威尔隐隐的感到不安，如同汉尼拔把大部分的奢饰品都视作理所当然。

汉尼拔敬酒时从然地举起了酒杯，当他发现威尔没有回应并看向他处的时候，挑高了眉毛。“有什么问题吗？”

“我只是更习惯待在社会阶梯的另一端。”

“即使到现在？你已经不再是一个生活在贫穷边缘的孩子了。你在你的领域里是最专业的。”

“就目前在场的人知道的来说，我只是一个被你操着的男人罢了。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔将他的名字变成一声叹息。

威尔扫了他一眼，脸上没有笑意。“这才是当我把你的歌剧叫成音乐剧时，我期待看到的表情。”

“骇人惊闻的。”汉尼拔喃喃道。

“你的眉毛会抽动一下。幅度很小。左边的那一只。”

“骇人惊闻的孩子。”

“这就是你会得到的，因为你——”他突然不再接着说了。

“因为我宠爱你得太过了？”汉尼拔说到。他将威尔拉近，手掌握在腰上。“我无法让自己对此产生悔意。”

威尔低下头看向他的酒杯，然后紧靠汉尼拔的身躯。“只是时间还不够长而已。”

“是的，还不算长。我还有很多的工作要做。”

威尔无法回答。他口袋里手机的震动声化解了他此时的危机。他拿出手机，站直了身子，离开了汉尼拔。“我一会就回来。”

“你一定要接吗？”

“这是杰克打来的电话。”威尔走出休息厅来到大厅外侧，接起了电话。这里稍微安静一点。

“你在哪？”杰克问道。

“在外面。怎么了？”

杰克停顿住了，可能在适应“威尔有自己的生活”这件事。曾经这对于威尔来说也是一件需要适应的事。“我们发现了一具尸体。有器官不知所踪。泽勒认为这是开膛手干的。”

“你听上去不是那么确定。”

“我们一般发现的尸体都是新鲜的。这次的不是。多久你能到这里？”

威尔用短暂的幻想愉悦了自己：他告诉杰克他去不了，他今晚已经计划好了，这其中并不包括残值断臂和消失的内脏。然后他拿到了地址，并挂断了电话。

在休息厅里，他看到汉尼拔正在和一个年长的女人，以及一个留着红发海象胡子的男人聊天。他将一只手放在汉尼拔的肩膀上，以得到他的注意。

汉尼拔将一只胳膊滑到他的腰肢上，把他向自己拉近一点，与此同时他说完了最后一句话，然后转过头看向威尔。“你打算告诉我你必须要走了。”

“是的，我很抱歉。”

“如果你必须那么做的话，那么就去做吧。”汉尼拔从口袋里取出一张泊车劵并递给了他。“开着车去。我会打车回家的。”

“我可以叫一辆出租车。”

“然后将你困在杰克把你叫去的、不管有多么不方便的地方？不行，你必须开着车去。”

“你确定吗？”

“你只需要确保把它开回来。”汉尼拔说道，他的语气让人不容置疑，好像这才不会是那种汉尼拔会希望在天亮之前看到的车。

威尔吞咽了一次。“我不知道自己要到多晚才会结束。”

“不必在意。你有大门钥匙。记得当你回来的时候叫醒我。”、

在众人面前跳着这种互不相让的“舞步”，这让威尔感觉极其的古怪，甚至到了胆大妄为的地步。他们的观众看上去感到有趣的同时，也有些许的反感。

“好吧，”威尔说到，“谢谢了。这么安排确实会方便很多。”

“这是唯一明智的做法。”汉尼拔倾身上前给他一个吻。

威尔以为那会是一个短暂并且敷衍的吻。然而，汉尼拔将他拉近，并用舌头挑逗地撬开他的嘴。他的手放在威尔的后背上，让他们的身体紧贴在一起。威尔抓住汉尼拔以保持平衡，他心中的恼怒立马被热度所淹没了，他与汉尼拔接吻直到他忘记了观众的存在，忘记了还有歌剧、和那具尸体等着他们。

他们分离彼此的时候，汉尼拔用他的指关节轻抚威尔的脸颊。威尔知道他的脸颊发红，他试着拼起心中消散的怒气，这样他可以指责汉尼拔过失的行为。但是事实上，他靠向汉尼拔并再次开始接吻。他感到头晕目眩并且非常幸福，他很清楚自己需要赶快从汉尼拔身上把自己扒下来。

汉尼拔帮他做到了。“走吧。”他说这句话的时候，在威尔的嘴角亲了一下。“我在家等你。”

威尔离开了，他的后颈滚滚发烫。休息厅里一半的人在盯着他。他的心脏是如此轻盈，他感觉它就快要从他的胸膛里飞出来了。

*

尸体被遗弃在黑格斯敦郊区的一个砖砌的小屋子里。屋子周围是一圈常青灌木丛。贝弗利在黄色胶带那里碰到了他，并盯着他看。

“威尔·天知道你的中间名是什么·格雷厄姆，请问你刚刚是不是穿着一身晚礼服并开着宾利出现在了犯罪现场？”

“我之前在歌剧院。”威尔说道。

她的嘴因不可置信而张得大大的。她合上嘴又立即张开，“你他妈的在逗我吗？如果这是一个恶作剧的话，给你A+，干得不错。”

“汉尼拔——”

“噢，汉尼拔。”她说到，好像那个名字解释了所有事。“但是，哇哦，看看你现在的样子。”

“我宁愿不要。”他很确定他能感觉到大腿上有干掉的精液。和汉尼拔一起，在他的闪闪发光的世界里，一定会是一件挺让人兴奋的事。好吧，肯定会是。他会站在汉尼拔身边，体会着精液在身上干掉的感觉，心里知晓汉尼拔能闻出来，而且清楚等他们回家之后会再做一遍。

在一个犯罪现场里，干掉的精液痕只会让他有点发痒。

“好吧，那么过来查看一下尸体。”

“我还有第三个选项吗？”

她给他了一个呲牙咧嘴的笑容，但是还是让他进到了犯罪现场。她呲牙咧嘴的原因很明显——这里的气味比通常情况下要糟糕很多。

客厅的家具都被堆放到墙边。地毯聚成一团放在皮质沙发上。木质地板被撬开。

尸体被放在托梁之间，被肢解并被重新摆放。腹腔被开了一个大洞。除了这以外的所有东西都被鲜花布满了。枯萎的玫瑰、雏菊和牡丹填满了托梁的每一个角落。

“头部在哪里？”威尔问道。

贝弗利指了一下位置。“妻子跟我们说是在她最喜欢的椅子底下。”

受害者的头直直的看向上方，被放在由玫瑰花瓣铺成的温床之上。蛆虫在他的眼窝和嘴唇周围爬动。

“她是嫌疑犯吗？”

杰克走到他身边。“她没有嫌疑。她去中国出差了一个月。说是她回来的时候，迎接她的是扑面而来的恶臭和鼓起的地板。”

泽勒从沙发后跳出来，“并且当她找人把地板撬开的时候，她发现她丈夫正躺在那儿。他在那底下待了差不多有一周。他原本应该去远足打猎的。”

威尔在现场四处看了看。他从房间的一头走到另一头，检查了每个视角，但是他总是回到摆放受害者头部的地方。

他知道在他身后，杰克正在把所有人都赶走。他听见普莱斯说被血浸透的地方长了毛。然后这里只剩他一人。

他看着凶手在一块塑料垫子上肢解尸体，然后把他塞进地板里。长眠于屋宇之下。头部的摆放正是如此，因爱的回忆而微笑着。当他回到现实的时候，他发现杰克正站在他身后，吸了一口气准备说话。

“好吧，谁开着宾利来的？”泽勒问道。

杰克叹了一口气。贝弗利指向威尔。

“不是我的车。”威尔说。

“它太棒了！”泽勒狂热地说道，威尔从来没有听他用过这种这语气说过话，除了是在谈到人体残骸的时候。“它是宾利雅致系列吗？”

“我...我不清楚。”

“但是从哪儿——”

“案子，”杰克捏了捏鼻梁，“威尔？”

“如果这是开膛手做的，那么这是非典型的一例。”

“你在胡说八道些什么？”泽勒开始打响指，“这种尸体损毁，这种呈现手法——”

“内脏是怎样被移除的？”威尔说。

泽勒扭动嘴角，“强制性地。”

“而开膛手一般都是谨慎和精细地移除内脏。”

“切口很整齐。他可能直接把内脏扯下来了，但是他又把那个男的伤口缝合起来了，像个专业人员一样。”

威尔蹲在受害者的头部旁边。这个头才是最让他烦恼的部分，比鲜花更甚。它有着那种开膛手的奇思妙想的风格。

杰克扫视着他们，“共识是？”

威尔耸耸肩。“如果再出现一具尸体，跟这次的一样的话，那就不是开膛手做的。如果没有的话，那也许是吧。”

“完全就是开膛手做的，”泽勒说，“我们差不多到时间了。距离上次开膛手杀人已经有两年了。”

“所以我们得到了一个肯定的答复和不确定，”杰克叹了一口气，“还有人想参加辩论吗？”

“我认为不是开膛手做的。”贝弗利说道。所有人都转过身看向她。她举起一只手。“拇指指甲下有血迹。这有可能是受害者自己的，但是看上去他在凶手的身上留下了自卫的伤口。”

“所以这就不能是开膛手的血吗？”泽勒质疑道，“他也是人，他迟早都会犯错的。”

“他到目前为止还没有犯错。受害者们永远没有反抗的机会。无论如何，在我们把这个送到实验室检验之前是得不出结论的。并且威尔也许希望继续他的约会。”

威尔的第一个冲动是想否认，但是他又没有别的借口能解释这一切。并且他也确实想回去。“我至少应该把车还回去。”他说。

杰克的叹息声听上去像是从他的灵魂深处发出来的。“好吧。让我们把现场整理一下就离开这里。”

*

威尔在刚过凌晨一点钟的时候到达了汉尼拔的房子。他本来想把钥匙留在门厅的桌子上，然后开着自己的车回家的。但是，他进屋的时候看到汉尼拔正靠在门厅的门上。

“怎么样？”汉尼拔问道。

“挺糟糕的。我这就回家去，冲个澡。”

汉尼拔走上前，搂住威尔的腰，“在这儿冲澡吧。”

威尔在汉尼拔的太阳穴上印下一个吻。汉尼拔靠着他，身体温暖而放松。开车回家的想法此时突然之间没有那么吸引人了。“你睡着了吗？”

“我听见了车的声音。”

“如果有朝一日车被偷了，我知道其中一个嫌疑人会是谁。”

“噢？”

威尔跟他讲了泽勒的事。汉尼拔贴在威尔的脖子上微笑着，他的下巴放在威尔的肩膀上。“我会牢记于心的，”他说，“同时，到床上去吧。”

“我明天早上很早就要去上班。”

“这里有你的衣服。”

威尔抚摸着汉尼拔的头发，并让一缕缕健康的头发从指缝间滑下。其实他本来也计划着在这里度过一个夜晚的。狗群已经被妥善处置了。他想要留下。他想要明早和汉尼拔一同醒来。他不想一个人待着，并伴随着抹不去的犯罪现场的画面。“我不确定我可以做除了睡觉之外的任何事。”

“我也没有考虑过除了睡觉之外的任何事。”汉尼拔说到。

“跟我一起睡觉可不会是什么有趣的体验。”

“我一般不会将“有趣”这个词和你联系在一起。”

威尔摇摇头，他太累了笑不动。“好吧，只要你做好了心理准备。”

他锁上门，然后他们一起上了楼。在这一路上，汉尼拔一直握着他的手。威尔用手肘将他推到床上，然后一直等到汉尼拔盖好被子他才转身去浴室。

他尽可能快地冲洗掉身上尸体的味道，刷了牙，然后看着镜中的自己——他身上从犯罪现场带来的那些紧张与兴奋感渐渐消退。如果他在家，他会被这些缠身一整个晚上。

他在抽屉里找到了干净的内裤，这些是汉尼拔坚持要给他的。他穿上了内裤，上了床。

汉尼拔挪到他的身边，他的身体对威尔来说是如此温暖和高大结实。“犯罪现场是什么样的？”他说。

“你确定你想听这个吗？”

“你之前告诉我的时候从来没有犹豫过。”

威尔转身看向他，“之前我们躺在床上的时候，你从来没有问过我这种问题。我不想让你做噩梦。”

“你无需担忧我。我之前没有这么跟你说过吗？”

“我总是会担心的。”威尔亲了他，并跟他说了简短的总结。

“死亡就在她的脚下。我们走在地狱的屋顶之上，却盯着繁花。”汉尼拔说道。

“那是什么？”

“那是小林一茶的俳句。他的三个孩子病死了。他对苦难有着深刻的见解。”

威尔点点头。这听上去挺有道理的。某种程度上的悲哀确实潆绕在犯罪现场上空，和那种气味一起。“杰克想知道那是不是开膛手干的。”

“你认为是他做的吗？”

“不，不是。”

“为什么不是？”

“因为鲜花的选择。玫瑰和雏菊。对于开膛手来说，这太过普通了。并且他通常也不会拿走所有的器官。它只是……让我感觉不太对劲。但是这些理由还不够说服杰克。”

“他会想让你留下的。”

“如果这是开膛手做的话，他绝对会让我留下。”无论是哪种情况，杰克都会想让他留下。但是他也明白不可退款的飞机票是什么概念。威尔没有想到威尼斯之旅的日子这么快就要到了。

“我知道这听上去很自私，但是我不希望推迟我们的旅行计划。”汉尼拔说道。

“我想说我们不会推迟的，但是如果是开膛手做的……”

汉尼拔吻了一下威尔的肩膀，“你会留下，当然。”

他们静默着。威尔盯着有些许阴影的天花板，听着汉尼拔的呼吸声，然后他闭上了双眼。

*  
汉尼拔清醒地躺在黑暗中。他很愤怒。但是他的呼吸和心跳依旧在完美的控制之下。他已经深谋远虑地放弃了新的狩猎，但是现在有一个自命不凡、派头十足的笨蛋，没有那么一点点的权衡和体面，就这么跳出来让他们的旅行计划陷入危机。

如果威尔认为那是开膛手做的，他绝对会留下。杰克甚至不必多此一举地开口问他。这种结果是无法忍受的。

如果他们需要另外一具尸体证明开膛手不是凶手的话，他们会得到第二具尸体的。

 

①一部音乐剧，和《波西米亚人》同为剧作家Billy Aronson所做。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在弗吉尼亚州的克里斯特尔城里一个军政大厅里，发现了第二具尸体。

贝弗利在现场外又碰见了威尔。“哦，这次不穿晚礼服吗？我忘记说了，这儿有那么多让人分心的东西，还有蛆虫，但是你真的把自己打理得挺干净的。”她盯着他看，“不过你今天穿的西装可比平时的精致多了。你不想坦白些什么吗？”

“我不知道你脑子里在想些什么。”威尔说到。

“他会每天清晨告诉你今天要穿什么吗？”

“我没有在他家里很多衣服。而且他有——”

“很多关于着装方面的想法。是啊，你说过。这挺浪漫的。你一定特别喜欢他。”

威尔没有回答。也许答案其实已经很明显了。

他们穿过一个停车场，然后进入了大楼。墙边码放了一堆折叠椅子。地板的正中间是下水道，这种设计有点像车库。锈红色的液体从舞台底部一直流到下水道。舞台的一部分已经被拆除了。

“诗节第二章，和第一章长得一模一样。”泽勒说。

“味道稍微好一点。”贝弗利接道。

“这次的空间更大一些，尸体也更新鲜一点。”

威尔一直走到他可以看清尸体的地方才停下。这次的鲜花几乎算得上是崭新的：粉色康乃馨和满天星。贝弗利和泽勒的声音随着他们的离去也逐渐消失，让他独自一人待在这里。他闭上双眼。在他的精神世界中，他后退了一步。

“威尔？”有人叫了他的名字。不是贝弗利，也不是杰克，那估计就不是什么重要的人了。

一只手抓住了他的上臂，“威尔·格雷厄姆？你他妈的在这做什么？”

威尔睁开双眼并摆脱了他。这个刚刚抓过他手臂的男人，依旧站的和他太近了。他很高大，留着短发，穿着一身蓝色西装并搭配着红色领带。威尔向后退了一步。这个男人则将目光从威尔的身上移到舞台上，然后他的脸一下子变得苍白。他转过身背对着尸体。

“我认识你吗？”威尔问。

男人艰难地吞咽了一次，斜着督了一眼威尔。“就是你，不是吗？汉尼拔·莱克特的什么操蛋高中老师？”

威尔眨眨眼，之前在歌剧院的记忆闪过他的脑海，“马克·卡尔森。”

“我在给——”

“参议员迪尔工作。我知道。先生，这是一个联邦的犯罪现场。”威尔转过身，看到杰克正昂首阔步向他们走来。他穿过司法鉴定的那群人的身影，就像是摩西穿过红海时那样①。

“卡尔森先生，”杰克说，“我相信我之前说过要求你跟随着霍恩探员一起走——”

“克劳福德探员，这个男人在这里干什么？”

杰克瞟了一眼威尔，然后重新看回卡尔森。“有什么问题吗？”

“我他妈的要打将近50个电话才能走进那条黄色胶带。我还以为自己需要将参议员约出来，一起到白宫吃个晚餐才能进来。”

“这是正规的手续——”杰克开了话头。

“去你的正规手续。参议员明天就要在这里演讲了。我有权利知道这里到底他妈的发生了什么，并且你让我在大雪里等了一个小时了，但是你现在居然让一个操蛋的高中教师在这里发呆？”

杰克将双手背在背后。他的语速缓慢、语气冷静。“威尔在匡提科FBI学院教授犯罪行为心理学和法医学。他同时也在BAU做一些重案难案的顾问工作。如果你想争论谁更适合出现在这个场合，我恐怕威尔才是会赢的那一位。”

卡尔森转过头盯着威尔，“你居然他妈的在匡提科教书？从什么时候开始的？”

“大约有十年了吧。”威尔说道。

“难以置信。你和莱克特都是。操，太他妈的难以置信了。”

杰克将身体逼近卡尔森，轻柔地说：“我们被要求容忍你待在这里，但是我的耐心是有限的，现在你正在消磨我的耐心。”

“去你的耐心。”卡尔森厉声说，“你认为我有时间陪你耗吗？我两个小时前取消了一个会议，但是到目前为止我一个字都不知道这里的安全状况会如何。”

“我已经声明过了，参议员会是安全的。我们不认为这起死亡背后和参议员的生命安全，或者是任何政治因素有关。但是如果你愿意跟随着霍恩探员的话，我坚信她会回答所有你的问题的。”

卡尔森看上去好像他还想说点别的，但是杰克的表情让他改变了那个主意。他转过身，跟着霍恩探员一起去了旁边的房间，途中一直抱怨着他受到了多么不公平的待遇，和他们有多么不称职。

杰克看向威尔。

“汉尼拔向我介绍过他。”威尔说，“他一定是想当然了。”

杰克又看了他一秒，然后肉眼可见地对这个话题丧失了兴趣。“好吧。那你对这个尸体怎么看？”

“开膛手不会重复他的作案手法。”

“我听出来这句话还有一个转折。”

威尔交叉双臂，盯着那堆肢体和鲜花。“你不觉得这看上去像是一场展演吗？”

杰克看向威尔，然后尖锐地看向舞台。

“是的，我就是这个意思。这不是一个关于我们脚下有什么的警告，这是一场表演。”而这，彻头彻尾的是开膛手的作风。

“你单单根据地点就推论出这个结论？”杰克问。

“不只是这个。康乃馨和满天星，都是随随便便在杂货店就能买到的花。这是第一具尸体的拙劣的模仿作。”

“你之前也这么说过明尼苏达伯劳鸟的模仿犯。”

威尔摇摇头，依旧在盯着尸体看。那次是在蔑视受害者。而这次则更像是在蔑视凶手。“所有的器官都不见了？”威尔问。

“没错。我们在离第一个受害者的家两英里的，一个大垃圾箱内找到了他的内脏。我们会找找看这附近的垃圾箱。”

威尔点点头。

“现在有结论了吗？”

“我不知道。”威尔说。

“这个答案可不够好。”

“它将不得不成为一个好答案。”

“我不想看见你让个人因素影响你的工作，威尔。”

威尔知道他会说这句话。他转过身面对杰克，并强迫自己与他的目光相对，站得笔直，展露出正确的肢体信号，尽管他在喉咙深处尝到了怨恨的酸涩。

“你不会看见的。我的个人生活不是让你用来争辩的素材，杰克。”

杰克盯着他看了一会，然后点点头，“很高兴听到你这么说。”他说道。

霍恩探员在对面的房间里绝望地挥着手。杰克叹了一口气，然后向她走去。

*

半个小时以后，威尔离开了犯罪现场并看了一下手表：刚过八点。等他到家的时候就会挺晚的了。也许他可以在路上吃点麦当劳。可是他的手却已经伸向手机，翻到汉尼拔的电话号码了。他的大拇指犹豫地停在“拨打”键上方。离上次才过去两天，也许现在打有点为时过早。

电话在他做出决定之前就响起了。他接了电话，“你好。”

“你吃过了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“我刚刚还在考虑要不要吃麦当劳。”

“我希望我会相信，你只是想得到一个晚餐的邀约才会那么说。”

“我还有一个小时的路程。”

“等你到家的时候，晚餐会准备好的。”汉尼拔简洁地说。

威尔在开去巴尔的摩的路上，一直在想着犯罪现场的血腥场景和汉尼拔温暖的声音所带给他的回忆。他试着只回忆其中一个，忘掉另外一个的存在。他离家越近，这件事对他来说就越容易。

汉尼拔的房子在黑暗之中发着光。他一打开门就闻到了扑面而来的做菜的味道。他胸中郁结的紧张感消失了。在汉尼拔亲吻他之前，他就已经不由自主地微笑了起来。

他们吃了一道法国的炖菜，由胡萝卜、土豆和腰子烩成。汉尼拔决定配以黑麦吐司和嫩煎鸡油菇。  
“选择内脏时一定要小心谨慎。”汉尼拔说道，“尤其是腰子和肝脏。这二者比其他的内脏更为重要，它们反映了动物的一生。”

“那这一只过得不错吗？”

“至少活得比较健康。并且在指定的时间死去，不早不晚，刚刚好。”

“在便于你食用的时间死去？”

汉尼拔的目光隔着餐桌冷静地看向他，“不错，同时也是为你。”

“很美味。谢谢。”

“不客气。我很高兴你今晚能来。”汉尼拔停顿了一下，“你会留宿吗？”

威尔低下头看着他的盘子，并用叉子拨弄着最后一块蘑菇。“我很乐意。但是其实我现在本不应该待着这里的。我还有狗群要照顾。”

“当然，你必须要回去看看它们。”

“你——”威尔停顿住，把叉子放下，又把它拿起来，在心里暗骂自己是个傻瓜。“你可以跟我一起来，如果你愿意的话。”

“乐意之至。”

他们开了两辆车来。早上的时候，他们就会驶向不同的方向。但是至少现在，汉尼拔正坐在威尔的沙发上，穿着睡裤的T恤。威尔希望他能永远坐在那里。他在厨房准备着多半他们不会喝的咖啡，看着汉尼拔被狗狗们不断烦扰着。

没有一只狗是无礼的：它们不会在没有得到允许的情况下跳上沙发，或者是汉尼拔的大腿上。但是它们现在都认识汉尼拔了，而且它们都喜欢他。至少，它们喜欢他带来的好吃的。一群汉尼拔的小崇拜者们，此时正在他身边围成一个小半圈，在地板上抬头仰望着他。

“我没给它们带东西。”汉尼拔说。

“那就告诉它们。”

汉尼拔犹豫了一秒钟，“我今天晚上什么也没给你们带。”他对着狗狗们说道。它们将头向右倾斜，倾听着。巴斯特坐起来，向他讨要食物。“我不确定它们是否相信我。”

威尔将做好的咖啡倒入杯中，将狗群放出门，让它们在睡前再出去跑一会。它们一股脑冲进了黑夜中，彻底遗忘了汉尼拔和他没带香肠的这件事。威尔坐在沙发上，允许汉尼拔将他的手臂圈住自己的肩膀，并将自己拉向他。威尔弯下身脱下鞋，将双脚蜷在身侧。

“你也把它们给惯坏了。”

“今晚我也没有为你准备任何礼物。真是不得体。”

“你已经给我做了一顿饭了。”威尔咬咬嘴唇，但是最终还是说出来这句话，他几乎算得上是绷着脸说的。“我能想到还有一件事，我不介意从你那里得到的。”

“骇人惊闻。”汉尼拔喃喃地说，吻着威尔的头顶。 

威尔更用力地靠向汉尼拔，感受着手中的咖啡杯带给他的温暖。他闭上了双眼。

“实际上，我正想跟你说这个。”汉尼拔说道。

“嗯？”

“它不必总是单向的。如果你更喜欢一个均衡的安排——”

“你是在让我做攻吗？”

“你是故意找了一种最不优雅的方式，说出来吗？”

“我只和你这么说话，我保证。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，但是威尔能听出其中的笑意。“我想，那会是更高效的一种方式。对，我确实是这个意思。”

“如果我想做要那么做的话，我肯定早就跟你提过了。”威尔抬起头去观察汉尼拔的表情，倒不是说汉尼拔的表情真能帮到他什么似的。“你呢？你会跟我提出来吗？或者说你现在就是在向我提议？”

“我很满意于现有的安排。”

“我也是。所有我们无须改动些什么。”威尔嘬了一小口咖啡，然后把它放到茶几上。“我今天穿的内裤是你给我买的。”

“哪一条？”

“黑色与金色相间的那个。令人意外的舒适。”

“你现在身上穿的可不只那一件。”汉尼拔的一根手指在威尔的衣领处打着圈，威尔颤栗了一下。“我相信我之前跟你承诺过，我会给你买一点更适合工作的衣服。”

“现在的这些已经很好了。”

“我认为我们能做得更好。你值得更好的。”

每当他听到汉尼拔说这种话的时候，他的腹部总是会生出一股热流。他现在很可能脸红了。毋庸置疑地，他一定展示出来了，这样汉尼拔就能看到他的话语对于威尔的影响，他的欲望源源不断地膨胀着。

“你从来没有跟我讲过他们怎么看待你穿着礼服去犯罪现场的事的。”汉尼拔说道，让情况变得更糟了。

威尔用手揉了揉大腿。“我不知道，我把工作带入这种事时，我的感觉是什么。”  
“你可以先去查看一下狗群，与此同时好好考虑一下。等你想出结论了，我会在床上等你的。”

威尔光脚站在门廊上，看着狗群在黑暗之中穿梭着。它们的眼睛偶尔会在月光下，或是走廊处的灯光下，看向威尔，下一秒却接着跑开。将工作和性爱联系在一起，对于任何一种职业来说都是大忌。对他的职业而言，尤其如此。但是，威尔的想象依旧在诱惑着他——让汉尼拔说他想说的话，那些含沙射影的话，告诉威尔人们是如何看待他的。

他的手隔着裤子短暂地抚弄了下他的阴茎，然后就松开了。在狗群面前做这种事，让他隐晦的觉得内疚。这种想法其实很愚蠢，毕竟他们已经在狗群前做过了，而且很快就会再做一会。

他吹起了口哨，“好了，家伙们。进屋吧，该睡觉了。”

他在狗狗进门的时候，一个一个数着，然后不得不花了一两分钟，把巴斯特叫回来。它闻到了某些比汉尼拔的好吃的更让它感兴趣的东西。最终，威尔确保所有狗狗都安全的蜷缩在壁炉旁，然后关上门最后一次检查窗户是否关好。

“我们今晚是否安全？”汉尼拔问道。他放松地躺在床上，头枕着手臂。

“比以往都要安全。”

“从远处看着你的船只，比住在其中更让你感到安全吗？”

“如果我待在外面，什么事都不会发生。”

“那么你身携危险吗？”

威尔脱下衣服，将上衣和袜子扔进篮子里。紧接着他又挑出上衣看了看标签，因为汉尼拔给他买的衣服有一半必须要干洗。

“可能是某种传染病吧。”他说道。这件衣服可以扔进洗衣机里。汉尼拔可能会把他那件送出去洗。“你有熨斗吗？”

汉尼拔的笑声让威尔和狗狗们都吓了一跳。他们一起转过头盯着他看。汉尼拔举起一只手以表歉意。

“我很抱歉，”汉尼拔说，眼角的皱纹还带着笑意，“你总是带给我惊喜。”

“我总是让你发笑。”威尔爬上床，一把将汉尼拔推倒在床上，他分开双腿骑在汉尼拔的跨上。

“那么说也并无不妥，但是大体上我发笑的原因还是因为惊喜。”汉尼拔举起手摸了摸威尔的脸颊。“我从来没有见过其他人像你这般遥不可及。”

“这种评价我听过不少。”威尔说道，但他却向前倾身接受着汉尼拔的抚摸，闭上了双眼。他不认为世上还有第二人能像汉尼拔一样。不可能。

汉尼拔的另一只手沿着威尔的身体滑下去，隔着黑色纯棉内裤兜住了他的阴茎。金色的腰带卡在了跨上。威尔此刻感觉非常荒谬，比他今早穿上这条内裤的时候更荒谬，甚至比他在男洗手间里的时候更荒谬，但是在小便池前被人查看内裤款式的概率还是令人安心的低。

汉尼拔轻柔地捏了捏。威尔的思绪一下子回到了此时此刻。汉尼拔正抬头注视着他，面带笑意。

“已经觉得无聊了吗，威尔？”

“我只是在想，我身上的这条内裤。”

汉尼拔的手指滑到了包裹威尔臀部的弹力面料之下，“我在想，如果我给你买别的内裤的话，你会穿什么类型的。”

“请别在这件事上变得太过有创造力。我在匡提科已经有不少谣言了。”

“吃练习生的邪恶怪物。这背后的真相是什么呢？”

“我此时对他们越严厉，他们日后就会越优秀。”

“我想这些做法对于你的权威不算有利。”汉尼拔拽下他的内裤，将他的阴茎释放出来。汉尼拔松散地圈住他的老二，并抬头看向威尔。

“你想给我买的那身紫色西服也不会帮助我树立权威的。我也很确定没人想知道我的内裤款式。”汉尼拔用大拇指揉了一下龟头。威尔在他身上完全勃起了，回想着那次他们在大剧院的男洗手间里的那次故意拖延，回想着汉尼拔的老二在他体内的感觉。

“那么礼服呢？你是否想过将幻想和工作相结合？”

“那么你的幻想呢？我们从来没怎么讨论过这些。”

“那次卡茨探员走进你的教室，把我们逮个正着的经历让我非常愉悦。”

“你当时没有后退一步。”

“我想让人们都知道你是我的。”

威尔闭上双眼，他的臀部不自觉地冲着汉尼拔的手顶了一下。“天啊，好吧，我们能跳过这个话题了吗？五分钟以前我就想让你进来了。”

汉尼拔向他手心里挤了一些润滑剂。“如果可以的话，我想在旁观看。 当你在去歌剧院之前做好自我准备的时候，我感觉我好像错过了什么。”

威尔跪起来脱下内裤，他转过身背向汉尼拔，让他看清每个细节。汉尼拔的手掌抚上威尔的臀部，用力挤压，然后分开他的臀瓣。威尔因为这种暴露的感觉而咬紧了牙关。他的老二狠狠跳动了一下。

“当你身处犯罪现场的时候，你会想起我吗？”汉尼拔问道，“你会仍然感受到我对你做过的事吗？”

威尔的呼吸变得不规律了起来。他伸进了两指，上面的润滑剂太多了。不过没关系。他们可以变得凌乱一些。反正这又不是在剧院里。这甚至不在汉尼拔那张宽大的床上，或者是空旷的房间里——在那里他们既觉得受到制约，又古怪的感到自由。在这里，威尔更自在。有的时候他觉得汉尼拔也是如此。

“威尔？”汉尼拔用力挤压着威尔的臀部，用一只手指描绘着后穴的边缘。

“我当时没——没有想这件事。现场有太多残肢断臂了。”

“对于残肢断臂的数量，你有任何限制吗？”汉尼拔语带笑意。

“超过两块。或者是主要的——操——器官被取走——好吧，现在。”他转过身看向汉尼拔。“你想怎么要我？”

“你想让我怎么要你？”

“狗爬式，我只希望，天啊，你能尽可能用力地操我。我真的——我需要这个。”

汉尼拔让威尔跪在地上，他自己也跪在了威尔的身后。他的牙齿刮擦着威尔的脊椎，下一秒，他完全的进入了威尔，没有等待，没有暂停。当他彻底进入了之后，他立即抽出，开始抽插。

这完全契合了威尔的要求，用力、快速、毫无停顿。这让他的脑子里一片空白，只留下汉尼拔将他填满的感觉，和汉尼拔在他身后发出的粗重呼吸。汉尼拔紧紧抓住并用力挤压他的臀部，手指深深地陷入威尔的皮肤之下。

“你会在匡提科操我吗？”威尔听见他自己说道。

汉尼拔的回答是一声低沉的、几乎是充满痛苦的喘息。紧接而来的穿刺比以往更深了，而后的一次则更深。威尔的身躯不住的摇晃着，汉尼拔将一只手放在威尔的后背上，一把将他推低。如此一来，威尔的臀部就会翘起，便于汉尼拔更深的进入他。

“哦，老天。”威尔张开双腿，并把脸颊埋在床单里，“我猜这是个同意的答案了。那么在我的办公室里？”

除了汉尼拔坚定冷酷的穿刺之外，并无回应。

“教室呢？”

汉尼拔的嘴贴在威尔的后背上，唇间溢出一声喘息。他吸允着那片肌肤，张着嘴，舌头沿着脊椎的边缘游离着。

“我们可以在那做。”威尔不清楚他是否真的这么想，但是他愿意说任何话，只要能再听到汉尼拔发出的呻吟。“我们得注意一下时间。别人也有钥匙，但是就像我说过的那样，大多数的人不喜欢——”他的话变得支零破碎。汉尼拔找到了合适的角度，无比用力地顶弄着他的前列腺，威尔的灵魂好像都要被操出来了。“操——天啊——汉尼拔——”

没有停顿，也没有减速。与威尔所要求的一模一样，因为汉尼拔总是会给威尔他想要的。这让他被内心强烈的感激之情所淹没。这让他也想回报汉尼拔。

“我会让你，”威尔说道，这次他清楚他是真的想这么做，“敞开着大门把我压在办公桌上操，只要你想。我会允许你对我做任何事。”

汉尼拔将他按平爬在床上，伴随着最后几次狂野的抽插，汉尼拔射在了他的体内。几乎没有任何耽搁，他让威尔躺在床上，汉尼拔含着威尔的阴茎，向他体内插入三根手指，并像之前用自己的老二一样用力地操着他。

威尔揪着床单，让自己的思绪稍稍回到现实。汉尼拔用力地吸允着，旋转着他的手指。威尔猝然地到达了高潮，他全身的肌肉骤然收紧，然后留他沉浸在瘫软无力的余潮之中。

“我的天呐。”威尔对着天花板喃喃道。

汉尼拔躺在他的身侧，并把自己的头靠在威尔的胸膛上。“所以你已经说了。数次。”

“没错，不过。事实上我确实说了。”

“你还说了其余的几件事情。当你说这些的时候，你是认真的吗？”

“我们不能开着门做。”

“那么剩下的呢？”

“我很有可能会后悔这么说，但是我确实是认真的。”

汉尼拔抬起头，亲了下威尔的脖子，然后又挪的更近一些，这样他可以一下又一下的亲他。漫长又湿漉漉的吸允将会在威尔的脖子上留下吻痕，即使是威尔竖起衣领也难以遮挡。

我爱你，威尔想到，他试着回想自己是否曾大声地对任何人说这句话过。他想起盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯，和子弹进入他身体的方式，还有汉尼拔站在他身后的门厅那里。汉尼拔不顾开枪声跟随他进到那间屋子里。我愿意为你杀人。这句话看上去对他来说更容易一些，无论是这么想想，还是说出口。

汉尼拔正专心致志地在威尔的脖子上一路留下标记，他印下吻痕的位置很高，所有人都会注意到。威尔其实不太想阻止他这么干。

“不如你给我戴一个项圈好了？”威尔说道，“上面写着：如果捡到，请交还给汉尼拔·莱克特？”

“不好笑。”但是他却没有留心他的话里，和威尔的语气一样，带着清晰可辨的笑意。

“抱歉。汉尼拔·莱克特伯爵，医学博士……我有少说什么头衔吗？”

“八世。”

“在你之前，你家有七位汉尼拔吗？”

“从十三世纪的“不屈者汉尼拔”开始算起，是的。”

“哇哦。”

汉尼拔看向他，“别这样。”

“别怎样？”

“你认为我到现在还不清楚你这种语气是什么意思吗？你正在绞尽脑汁的想惹恼我。”

威尔打了个哈欠，“你现在安全的，我太累了。”

“哇哦。”汉尼拔小声地嘲讽地重复了一遍威尔的话。

威尔转过身，用被子闷住自己的笑声，他紧接着庆幸自己的这个决定，因为很快他的笑声就变成了过度劳累的傻笑。他确实感到惊叹。

汉尼拔的一只手沿着威尔的背滑下，然后床在汉尼拔起身离开的时候震了一下。威尔听到浴室里传来水流的声音。汉尼拔围着一个冒着湿气的冰冷毛巾回来了，它啪嗒一声落在了威尔的后背上，而威尔则被冷得跳起来。

“嘿！”

狗狗们支起耳朵了一会，然后又安静地趴回去了。汉尼拔向威尔挑起眉。威尔无视了他，开始打理起自己。毛巾的底部不再有那么冰冷了，但是他还是愉悦地钻到被子下面，把被子拉到下巴上。  
汉尼拔躺进床的时候给了威尔一个亲吻。威尔拉着汉尼拔，把这个吻加深。“我被原谅了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“你的表现很不错。”威尔说道，然后把脸埋在汉尼拔的脖子处。他其实没想说这句话。他太累了。他现在已经渐渐放松了下来，纠缠了他一整天的头疼又回来了，眼后的位置突突的疼。

汉尼拔发出一声轻笑，“我可不会认为你在这方面是有功之臣。”

“那真是多谢谢你了。”

“闭上眼吧，好好休息。”

威尔确实这么做了，他靠着汉尼拔的身侧。汉尼拔从床头柜拿过来一本书。“你在读什么？”威尔问道。

“福楼拜②在埃及时写的信件。”

威尔犹豫了一秒钟。他知道汉尼拔不会拒绝他的。“你愿意给我读一封吗？”

“乐意之至。”

威尔闭上了双眼，倾听着汉尼拔平稳的声音。福楼拜是法国人，而且很明显，汉尼拔看的不是译文版。威尔只能听懂二成的法文，不过他不在乎。他在汉尼拔翻页之前就已经睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：《圣经·旧约》中非常著名的一个故事，摩西在上帝的帮助下带领以色列人，穿过红海，逃离埃及的奴役。这个故事对于基督教有着深远的影响，感兴趣的GN可以自己去查阅一下相关资料，这里就不做赘述了。  
> ②:19世纪中期的一位法国批判现实主义作家，被后世评为是“西方现代小说的奠基者”。


End file.
